This invention relates in general to ordnance and more particularly, to breech loading guns.
In the past, removal of the spindle and the breechblock from the carrier of the M777 LW 155 lightweight howitzer, after the howitzer was fired, has been a cumbersome and potentially harmful procedure. Because of the inherent design requirements of the howitzer, the physical space available to maintenance personnel is limited to one technician. The weight of the spindle and the breechblock —in excess of 100 pounds—require additional personnel to assist the technician in the removal or installation of the spindle and the breechblock. Due to the limited workspace, there is a potential for bodily harm being inflicted on maintenance personnel in the process.